


Corrupted Memories

by TakemurasDroppedBurger



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendships, Engram V, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Smut in future chapters, Spoilers, The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakemurasDroppedBurger/pseuds/TakemurasDroppedBurger
Summary: Post-Arasaka Ending fic as V goes back to earth and discovers who is still his friend, and who has left him behind.V held his breath, as if it would somehow help him remember. There was more to remember, he knew it.“I remember… a tablet in my hand,” V said, mimicking holding one in front of him. “It was… handed to me,” he said, the doctor quickly writing everything down. Who gave it to him? It didn’t just appear in his room, or in his hand.“Were I you, I would sign. But the choice is yours. Think through it carefully,” he remembered, the voice echoing in his head for a moment. He recalled his index finger being pressed against the tablet, the Arasaka symbol appearing after it had recognized his fingerprint. “A good choice,” the voice said, sounding pleased with his answer.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. A Foggy Haze

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic that someone did of Post-Arasaka Ending V and I felt so absolutely inspired that I wanted to do it for myself because it felt like fun. 
> 
> Here is the fic that inspired me: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842795/chapters/70748928
> 
> I do not intend on having this be a happy go lucky fic

/loading OS systems

/full system reboot

/loading engram

/file_name: Engram_V

/system operation: online

/engram loaded successfully

/booting

  
  


Voices sounded like they were so far away, muffled, as if he were underwater. His eyes shifted beneath his eyelids, chest rising as he took a deep breath. The bright lights overhead hurt his eyes, trying to open them but feeling immediately overwhelmed by the sudden light, his optics struggling to adjust. There was someone standing over him, but he couldn’t make out the face, not with the light being so bright. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, raising his arm to shield his eyes from the onslaught of the fixated LED overhead. His arm felt heavy, foreign almost. It felt too long yet too short at the same time, struggling to position it correctly to block the light. It took him a moment to be able to shield his eyes.

He heard the person above him speak and say something, but he couldn’t make it out, his vision blurred as nausea hit him like a train. It felt like the worst hangover he had ever experienced in his life. Every synapse firing with a dull ache across his body. His hearing slowly came back to him, a gentle ringing in the background eventually became drowned out by the sound of people around him talking. He couldn’t really understand what they were saying, his brain struggling to keep up as his HUD updated. 

“Welcome back,” a doctor said slowly, V’s vision adjusting finally as he was able to open his eyes and look around. The Arasaka symbol shone on the wall in a bright chrome, while everything else was white. It hurt to look at. 

“Where am I?” He asked, his voice cracking as he spoke. His throat felt sticky, like he had just spent a week out on the outskirts of Night City with no water. 

“Everything will be answered soon,” the doctor promised, turning to a nurse. “Get him some water, please,” he said, the nurse nodding before departing the room. “Can you sit up for us? I’m Taneki, a head doctor here,” he introduced himself. 

V nodded a few times, successfully siting up in the chair. His head was throbbing. 

“I feel sick,” V said, groaning as he rubbed his temples a few times. 

“Describe how you feel, please,” the doctor asked, pulling out a data tablet quickly to write everything down. 

“I feel… I can’t describe it, but out of place, like I don’t fit in my body,” V said, running a hand through his hair. “I’m thirsty, but… at that same time I’m not?”

“What is the last thing you remember?” The doctor asked, “and please do not strain yourself too hard if you cannot remember,” he said. V closed his eyes, trying to think. 

He remembered the cube and he remembered trying to solve it. But what happened after that? Everyone in the room stopped talking, as if participating in a group effort to help him remember. The treadmill. What next? He called someone on a phone. What was next? All he could recall was the constant loop of questions, the treadmill, and the cube. 

V held his breath, as if it would somehow help him remember. There was more to remember, he knew it. 

“I remember… a tablet in my hand,” V said, mimicking holding one in front of him. “It was… handed to me,” he said, the doctor quickly writing everything down. Who gave it to him? It didn’t just appear in his room, or in his hand. 

_“Were I you, I would sign. But the choice is yours. Think through it carefully,” he remembered, the voice echoing in his head for a moment. He recalled his index finger being pressed against the tablet, the Arasaka symbol appearing after it had recognized his fingerprint. “A good choice,” the voice said, sounding pleased with his answer._

“I remember, Takemura,” V recalled. “He… he handed me the tablet,” he said, glancing over at the doctor. He wasn’t sure why he was disappointed that it was not Takemura when he opened his eyes, but he was. 

“Your memory will slowly come back to you, you experienced a lot in your time alive, everything will return to you within twenty-four hours. But, it appears that you are able to remember things that happened right before you became an engram. You should-“

Engram.

“Wait,” V said, interrupting the doctor. “How… how long was I gone for? What year is it?” V asked, the doctor looking over his notes for a moment, as if looking for the date that he was put onto an engram.

“Not nearly as long as you probably think,” the doctor assured him, but not giving him a direct answer right away. “You’ve been stored on a chip here in space for roughly ten years, it is 2087.”

Ten whole years had passed since he had made the decision.

“Wait, so this… it isn’t my body?” V asked, wondering if that is why he felt so weird. He looked over his hands. They looked like his hands. Right? What did his hands look like before? They didn’t look like a stranger's hands.

“That is correct, we hired the best Ripperdoc in the world to reconstruct your new body to look identical to the previous one,” the doctor said, V’s fingertips brushing against his face. “He did a very good job, the body was prepared for you a month or so back, but we have been ensuring that everything worked out before uploading you.”

A nurse handed him a small paper cup filled halfway with water. His hand was shaky as he brought the cup to his lips, he grimaced at the sensation of the paper against his lower lip, a shiver racing down his spine. Nonetheless, he drank every last drop of water in the cup. He didn’t think it was possible for water to ever taste so good, it was the best damn thing he had ever tasted. 

“We do need to monitor you for a little while, but once you are cleared, you will be taken back to earth,” the doctor promised him. “We do not want to send you down there and then you need help, although all of your levels are normal. V nodded. 

“Can I… can I get up? And walk? I feel….. restless,” V said, the doctor nodding, stepping back as V hopped off of the chair, nearly falling in the process. His hand clutched the chair to prevent him from falling over. His legs trembled beneath him. 

“Be careful, this body has been inactive for a little while,” the doctor warned, V pushing himself to stand up straight. 

“Fuck, yeah, I can tell,” he muttered. The tile below was frigid beneath his bare feet, wiggling his toes a bit as his back popped. “I feel… better than I did a few moments ago,” he said, the doctor quickly making more notes. 

“I will have a nurse accompany you in the hallway,” he said, setting the tablet down. “Please do not overwork yourself, you are already putting your OS under immense stress by putting so much load on it suddenly, we do not want you to crash.”

“I won’t, I just… wanna stretch my legs a little bit,” V said, the doctor not seeming to mind at all as a nurse approached him. He was handed a pair of socks, V took a look at them and made a face at the rubber grips on the bottom that would ensure he wouldn’t slip and fall. He put them on anyways, they weren’t the softest in the world, but they were warm. He could feel the rubber lines on the bottom as he walked, but he tried to push past and ignore the odd feeling. 

The hallways were as white as the room was, V walking over to a massive window. 

“Wow,” he whispered, pressing both hand against the glass and leaning forward. He didn’t think he would ever get to see earth like this, so high up, able to see the entire planet in one view. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” The nurse asked, a table cradled in one of her hands gently. 

“Yeah, it is. I never thought I would ever be up here, in space,” V said. “I can’t…. remember how I got here, but it’s pretty,” he said, the nurse, quickly writing down more notes. 

“Do you know where you’re from?” The nurse asked, V thinking long and hard for a few moments. 

“I… I think I’m from Night City, I remember… having an apartment there?” He asked, although he wasn’t sure if he was asking her or if he was asking himself. 

“Very good, that’s where you resided last,” she explained. “Do you mind if I ask you one other question before we continue to walk?”

“Sure, go ahead,” V nodded, not like he had anywhere to be. 

“I’m going to say some names, and I want you to tell me if they sound familiar to you or not, some were pulled from your contacts, and we would like to see which ones are notable already,” she said, pulling up a chart. 

“Alright, should be easy,” he said, he still couldn’t remember anything, but maybe it would help jog his memory. 

“Panam,” she said, V looking out at the earth as he thought, he knew that there would probably be a few random names tossed in there as well. He thought hard, narrowing his eyes. 

“It… sounds familiar.”

“What do you remember?”

“It’s… hot. I’m standing outside of Night City, it’s barren, practically a wasteland. I remember sitting around a fire… someone’s playing a guitar… everyone’s looking at me and smiling, but I don’t remember their names,” he admits. He felt like a scratched Shard, chunks of data missing between what was salvageable. 

“Alright, how about Judy?”

His brain switches gears, trying to poke and prod around at what he does remember. The glass window is cold against his forehead as he leans against it more, letting his eyes slip closed as he struggles to grasp at anything. 

“It doesn’t sound familiar,” he answered. 

“Alright, that’s enough, just wanted to see,” she said, writing several things down on her tablet. “We can walk now,” she said, V prying himself from the window, giving one more glance over his shoulder before walking down the hallway. Both legs felt heavy and stiff, but he was able to walk down the hallway quite a bit. 

“Why can’t I access my phone?” V asked finally, trying to access it from the HUD, but finding that it wouldn’t open. 

“Calls from space are still hard on an OS system to do, they want you to hold off on communicating with the outside world until your memories return so you do not overload your systems. Here in a day or so your voicemails should pop up, the files said there were a couple that had been sent to you when you were on the chip.”

He nodded, it was probably best that it wait until he could remember more anyways, there was no sense in watching voicemails from strangers that he didn’t recognize. 

He walked up and down the hallway for what felt like hours, but his internal clock said it had only been about twenty minutes, leaning against the wall when he was feeling slightly worn out. 

“Let’s take you to a room, I am sure you are growing hungry as well,” she said, watching a door to a room slide open. V glanced across the large bed. It seemed to be a different type of room than the one he had previously been in- as there was no treadmill. 

“Feel free to rest up, or press the button by the door if you need anything,” the nurse explained as V walked in and looked around. 

“This room is.. different,” he observed. 

“The previous room you were in was for a patient, this is a crew room. You had a poor reaction to your previous room, so they did not wish to have you react the same way, hence the new room,” she explained, the door closing. 

“Poor reaction?” He asked himself, sitting on the bed. That would have been before Takemura… and after the cube. He flopped down onto his side, closing his eyes as he struggled to remember what had happened in his last room. 

“No more tests! I’m sick of it! I want to go home! Let me call Hanako,” he shouted, throwing the cube across the room, extremely upset that it didn’t break and splinter into a hundred tiny plastic pieces. The treadmill was toppled over before he threw the chair across the room, watching it dent the wall next to the bathroom. 

It felt like it was just yesterday, but it was nearly a decade ago. 

Hanako.

The name sounded familiar, opening his eyes as he couldn’t put a face to a name. He remembered a blur of white and gold, but nothing past that. He figured he had put his brain through enough strain today, pushing himself to his feet and deciding to take a shower instead. His clothes were peeled off and tossed to the floor as he turned the warm water on. The shower wasn’t the biggest thing in the world, but he did feel like a shower would do him good. 

He leaned over the edge of the sink, the mirror above it activating as he finally got to look at himself. 

V instantly recognized himself, the same man that looked back at him was familiar. He wasn’t sure why it made him as happy as it did, but it brought him comfort that something was the same. He reached up and let his fingers trace along his jawline, as if it somehow wasn’t going to match up with what he was seeing in the reflection of the mirror. 

He stood up, eyes tracing across his body before looking down at his hands before up to his forearms. He froze as he looked at a tattoo on his forearm. 

Johnny + V Forever with a large heart around it.

He stared at it for several moments, fingers brushing across it to make sure it was real, when he found that the lines didn’t smudge across his fingertips, he tried to think. 

Who was Johnny? 

He figured it would be a question for another day, stepping into the shower and letting the warm water over his body. It felt good, better than he previously would have ever imagined. Heat cascaded across his shoulders, closing his eyes as he leaned against the white tile. Water dripped down his face as he ducked his head under, rubbing his eyes before reaching for the shampoo, working on cleaning himself. 

The soap smelled generic, not that he was expecting anything super fancy, he was in space, after all. He towel dried himself off before stepping out of the shower, finding a fresh set of clothes in the small closet, pulling them on. 

V was tired, yawning as he laid down on the bed, not bothering to get under the blankets. His body still felt heavy, and he was sure that it was just a side effect from being an engram. 

His fingers brushed over the area where his tattoo was through his shirt, eyebrows furrowing together. “Hopefully I’ll remember more tomorrow,” he thought to himself as he drifted to sleep. 

  
  


_The air smelled like freshly cooked food, V taking a deep inhale as he looked over, not recognizing where he was exactly. There were two men on the bench with him, he didn’t recall their names. But they did seem familiar._

_Someone was talking, but he continued to look around. It looked like a bar of some sort, but no one was drinking. Everyone was standing though, heads lowered, hands clasped within one another. V noticed someone attempt to hide a sniffle, ducking behind another man to do so discreetly._

_His head throbbed, a dull ache like an axe being driven into the back of his head numerous times._

_“I’m not going to tell you what kind of man my son was or lament about how much I miss him,” the woman up front said, V’s head spinning._

_“I’ve been here… a long time ago, but I was there,” he thought to himself, looking at the large table with candles placed on it. “A funeral?” He asked himself, the woman speaking up front was blocking his view of a framed portrait, presumably of the deceased. He could feel a few people’s eyes on him, and he looked down at himself to see what they were looking at- perhaps he was not dressed for the occasion._

_But he was. He wore crisp black slacks with a black button down, dressed just like everyone else present it would seem._

_He could see the woman up front speaking, and assumed it must be a family member. V struggle to remember what was going on, what the situation was, who had been lost. But he couldn’t remember anything. The throbbing in his head got worse the longer he sat. He tried to stand up, but his body wouldn’t cooperate with him._

_“Come on, remember. It’s gotta be important, remember, think hard.”_

_“Thank you for coming V,” the woman said, V not even noticing that the speeches were over, now standing in front of her off to the side. “He would appreciate it.”_

_“Of course Mama Welles,” he said, although he couldn’t remember her name, he still spoke her name._

_“I’m glad so many people would come out to see him, I feared no one would come in,” she said, relieved. “It would mean the world to Jackie.”_

_Realization felt like a bullet tearing through his skull._

_“We’re makin’ it V, the big leagues,” Jackie grinned, glancing out of the Delamain cab, V rolled his eyes at his massive smile._

_“Ssshhh,” V whispered, glancing over to Jackie, eyeing the briefcase that Jackie held close to his chest, the relic tucked safely inside. He could practically see Jackie trembling as they were both pressed behind the smart screen in Yorinobu Arasaka’s penthouse._

_“Oh shit, close one,” Jackie muttered, pulling the case closer to him, V remembered seeing the blood seeping through Jackie’s white undershirt that lay tucked beneath his suit jacket._

_“Biochip integrity at ninety-four percent,” Jackie read._

_“One of you’s gotta slot the Relic into your neural part!” Evelyn shouted over the phone, V watching as Jackie pulled open the case and retrieved the biochip, sliding it into his own port before insisting they continue to move on._

_“It’s okay V… I’ll hold out…” Jackie assured him in the back of the Delamain cab, one arm propped up against the window ledge._

_He watched as Jackie pulled the biochip from his own slot, sliding it into V’s to keep it safe for now. “Hold onto it. For me.” V tried not to focus on the blood that was trickling from Jackie’s nose now._

_He felt his heart drop as Jackie’s hand went limp in his own, stilling in the backseat with him. His hand was still warm, but not nearly as hot as the tears that ran down his face, falling from his jawline as he sobbed._

He woke up with a start, an alert on his HUD of his pulse skyrocketing, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Memories flashed before his eyes. 

_Johnny laughed next to him on the roller coaster, both of them raising their arms as it shot them down the steep incline. He didn’t think he had ever seen him smile._

_Judy looked over the lake from the docks, a box of diving gear sat behind her as she smiled up at him, holding up a cup of coffee for V to take. “Morning sleepy head,” she smiled before laughing._

_“They’re on me today,” Vik said, shrugging his shoulders when V had inquired about the price of the Kiyoshi optics. “Pay me back when you make it big, okay?”_

_“You never should have returned! You will die here with me!” Takemura shouted over the loud sounds of gunfire in the room, he could hear him laughing from the stairwell, clearly having a good time._

_“You’re a part of the Aldecaldos now,” Panam smiled, “we’re family now, and you can rely on us to have your back no matter what,” she said, turning to watch the sun set in the distance, the wind turbines slowly spinning._

_“Come by anytime for a reading,” Misty said, stacking the cards up. V recognized it as the deck that Jackie had given her._

_“You make me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time,” Kerry whispered, leaning over the bed to gently kiss him. “I’m… so glad I have you,” he smiled, eyes twinkling as V smiled back._

“I have to get back to earth,” V whispered to himself.


	2. Stormy Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V ventures back to Night City in an attempt to resume normal life, only to find that his friends did not agree with his choices and decisions ten years ago

“I remember,” V said when prompted how he was feeling for the day. “I remember everything,” he continued, voice softening. It felt odd, having memories that were not there yesterday. 

“Ah, looks like you just needed some rest to get the rest of them integrated, glad to see you got your bearings straight now,” the doctor said, looking at a tablet in front of him. He felt significantly better than he did the previous day. His strength was tenfold what it had been, able to roam around freely without any dizziness or nausea. 

“I assume that means… the relic is fully gone?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Now that he remembered it had existed, it was time to ask about it."

“Yes, the Silverhand Relic was taken by Hanako Arasaka and promptly destroyed.”

Destroyed. 

The thought made V’s stomach lurch sharply, nearly throwing up the coffee and breakfast sandwich he had been given to eat earlier that morning. Johnny was gone. It was just him now. In the beginning, he thought this was what he wanted. Now, he wasn’t so sure. It felt weird to think that it was just him in his head; that Johnny wasn’t going to magically appear next to him with those stupid red aviator sunglasses and start smoking or talking about his dick again. 

“Are you alright?” The doctor asked, obviously having been speaking and was being ignored while V zoned out. 

“Yeah, it’s just… it’s a lot to take in, these memories,” he admitted. 

“Yes, it is a lot and can overwhelm you,” he explained, glancing over the file in front of him on the tablet. “Otherwise, you look perfectly healthy, no signs of any relic damage or anything lingering behind,” he said. 

“It’s just… me,” V said. 

“Just you, V,” the doctor confirmed. V wasn’t sure if he liked the answer, sure, Johnny was a douche most of the time, but he did grow used to spending time with him. He knew that it was either going to go one of three ways. 

He would die, and Johnny would die alongside him. 

He would die, and Johnny would take over his body entirely. 

He would live, and Johnny would die. 

This was the best possible outcome, he got to live. He wanted to live, that’s why he became an engram, he remembered telling Takemura that. 

“When… when can I go back to Night City?” He asked, so much time had passed, he needed to see everyone again. 

“We have you scheduled to depart this afternoon, we cannot take you directly to Night City, but we can take you to Seattle, and have you flown from there to your destination- all provided by Arasaka, of course,” the doctor assured him. “Arasaka has already taken the liberty of ensuring your assets as well, they could not locate your vehicles, as too much time has passed, but they were able to get your banking situation sorted out,” he said. 

V nodded a few times, wondering where he would go from there. 

* * *

  
  


He didn't really have any belongings to take with him as he boarded the transport, he was handed a physical ID card, glancing over it. If angled correctly, the Arasaka logo shone in the background. He rolled his eyes. 

  
  
  


_ "There will be a contract to protect you. Sign it, and you will live," Takemura said, retrieving the tablet from the counter next to him. "It is written here that you relinquish all rights, but do not worry. The law is simply behind the times- an engram is not legally a person," he assured him.  _

__ _ "So I get to be corporate property first?" He asked, eyes gazing across the contract that had been handed to him. "And if I say no?" _

__ _ "This is not a prison. You will take your things and return to Night City," Takemura answered. The choice was either to live, or die.  _

  
  


The ride back to earth was calming, glancing out the window. His phone connections were reactivated before he departed, watching the voicemails on his HUD during transit. Everyone said the same stuff pretty much, come home soon and be safe. It felt like he had just seen them the other day, and for him, it was the truth. His engram laid dormant for a decade, so to him it had only been a few days since he agreed with Hanako to help her.

All the dates were from nearly a decade ago, he wondered where everyone was now. Most people don’t get out of Night City, especially when they’re older. He made sure to save all of the voicemails, downloading them so nothing could ever happen to them, knowing that he would cherish them for a long time to come. 

He wondered if Vik was still a Ripperdoc, or if he had moved onto something else. He was sure that technology had changed quite a bit, and he was sure that some of his stuff needed upgrades, unless Arasaka took the liberty of doing that before they uploaded his engram into this body. He figured that would be a problem to deal with on earth. 

He slept the rest of the trip, being nudged awake by a guard decked out in black and red Arasaka gear. 

“We are almost to your destination,” the guard said, V sitting up and reaching for a bag that he did not have. It felt odd traveling with no luggage. V made sure to watch his step as he got off of the transport at the massive airport. A quick scan confirmed that he was indeed in Seattle. It was cloudy, the light gray clouds covering the sky, preventing the sun from hitting the earth below.

_ “Wasn’t Judy heading to Seattle?” _

He looked out the massive windows of the airport, remembering that she had removed him from her contacts before she left Night City.  _ “She’s probably out there diving right now,” _ he thought to himself with a soft smile, hoping that she was doing alright. He thought about texting her, but she made it clear that she wanted a fresh start, and he knew he should respect that. 

The wait for his connecting flight was short, sitting in a seat, glancing at his ticket a second time to make sure he was in the correct one. He didn’t think he had ever flown in the luxury section; usually reserved for rich corpos or celebrities. He sank down into the plush seat with a sigh, making himself comfortable. He knew it wouldn't be too long of a flight, but he was already fairly drained from the first one. 

He realized that he wasn't sure what happened to his apartment and to his belongings. V knew he had enough in his account to get him a hotel room for a little while as he sorted his life back out and got into the swing of things. 

His eyelids felt heavy as the plane took off, allowing them to slip closed, dozing off once again. 

He stirred a few hours later, peeking an eye open as he looked out the window at the clouds that the plane flew above. An alert notified him that he had received an e-mail with some attachments. Navigating the HUD, he opened it quickly, noticing it was from Arasaka. 

**Dear V,**

**Congratulations on completing the Soul Saver Program. Your engram has sat in storage for ten years with Arasaka in space, carefully maintained and kept safe around the clock constantly to ensure optimized engram capacity. You will have received an Arasaka ID card before you successfully departed the space center. This ID card will allow you entrance into any Arasaka facility on earth for maintenance or questions regarding the program. If you feel there has been any errors made, please visit your local Arasaka facility immediately.**

**Your bank account has been readjusted and transferred over to your new body, as well as an additional balance of €$300,000 has been added.**

**Your apartment located in the Watson District of Night City in the Megabuilding H10 has been maintained while you have been away by an unknown person(s).**

**Any questions regarding engrams or the program should be directed back towards this contact or at any Arasaka Facility.**

**Thank you,**

**Arasaka Line 3068**

  
  


So someone had been maintaining his apartment for ten entire years. V wondered who exactly had taken it upon themselves to do such a thing, especially considering it was unknown when V would be returning, if at all. He was grateful that he had a place to return to, at least. V stretched out his legs with a slightly groan, growing tired of traveling already. 

After several more hours, the plane finally began to descend, watching as the tarmac came into view. With no luggage to have to deal with, V walked aimlessly through the airport, watching as people flagged down taxis and cabs. 

_ Del.  _

__ He quickly pulled up his contacts, searching for the familiar AI. 

"V? Is that really you?" Delamain asked, the AI popping up in the top corner of his vision. 

"Feels good to hear your voice, Del," V sighed, grateful that he picked up. Business must still be good if things are still running ten years later. 

"Likewise for yours V, it has been exactly 3,667 days since you last rode with me," he smiled, V smiling as a result. 

"Well, let's bring that number back down to zero," V said, walking out of the airport. "I'm at the airport and I need a lift into town," he explained.

"Of course, V, anything for you," Del said before hanging up, sending a car out quickly. V leaned against the back of a bench as he waited, watching the sun set in the distance. He yawned as the cab pulled up, quickly climbing into the back, letting out a sigh at the familiar comfort of the back of the Delamain taxi. 

"Welcome back to Night City, V," Delamain beamed. 

"Feels good to be back," he said. "Heading home for the night, Megabuilding H10, please," he said. 

"Right away sir," he said, pulling away. V watched as the city came into better view. 

He was more than ready to get back into city life, he couldn't wait to eat all the greasy food again and see everything again. 

  
  


"Please let me know if you need any other rides," Delamain said before closing the door automatically and driving away. V watched him for a moment before heading inside. The apartment building felt the same, although the spray painted graffiti had been covered up it would seem. 

The door to his apartment slid open easily as he stepped in. He froze for a moment, the door closing behind him. 

It literally looked the same it did the day he left it. His Samurai vinyl was on the center table, still slightly off-center from where he had tossed it. A framed photo of nibbles sat on top of it with two dates, a note was taped to the back.

**Nibbles was good and kept us company while we cleaned and maintained and lived a happy life here.**

It made him happy that the cat was well taken care of while he was gone. His bed was perfectly made, and everything was perfectly pristine- as if housekeeping had just been there that morning. 

Kicking off his shoes, he flopped face-first into the bed, taking in a deep sigh. The sheets smelled heavily of fancy detergent and soaps. It brought him comfort, just the thought of lying in his own bed again. Rolling over, he pulled open his phone, pulling up Misty's number. 

It felt like it had been years, but at the same time, like it had just been the other day, that he had stood in her shop and got a reading. 

He smiled, pressing the call button.

It didn't ring, giving an odd sound tone that the number had been disconnected. 

_ "Odd, perhaps she got a new number, it happens sometimes,"  _ he thought, pulling up the internet on his HUD. A quick search of her shop came up with an old social media post, clicking on it, hoping to be taken to a website. 

Instead of a photo of the inside of the shop, was a photo of the shop fully cleared out with a FOR SALE sign hanging in the window. 

_ Dear Night City, _

__ _ Thank you for all the memories, and for all of the friends I have made over my time here. I have met so many amazing people, and read some fascinating cards and tales of what people's futures hold.  _

__ _ It is time to delve into my own future, as I leave Night City in search of a new start in life.  _

__ _ I wish you all the best, _

__ _ Misty _

__ So Misty had left town, he shouldn't be surprised. Not everyone wanted to stay in Night City forever. It was a town that chewed you up and spat you back out onto the streets. But still, to change numbers and leave, he couldn't exactly judge. 

He changed contacts, pulling up Vik's instead with a smile. He was glad that he paid off his optic upgrades before he left, he would feel guilty otherwise. 

Vik picked up after a few moments. 

"Viktor Vector," he said before turning and noticing who it was, V realizing that he had deleted his contact over time, otherwise he would have greeted him immediately. "Holy shit, V," Vik said, his expression immediately changing to a more somber one. 

"Hey, Vik," he smiled, pushing himself to a sitting position. "God you have no idea how good it is to hear your fucking voice," he said. "Where's Misty… I tried to get a hold of her and… she sold her shop?" He asked. 

Vik sighed, leaning back in his seat, V could hear it creak under his weight. 

"You've been gone a damn long time, V," he shook his head. "Misty couldn't take this city anymore, she couldn't stand it. After losing you and Jackie to Arasaka, she had to leave."

"But… I wasn't lost to them, I'm right here," V said, although he knew that Misty didn't know that. He won, he fought tooth and nail, clawing his way through hell and he came out on top.

"But you were, V. In the end, she told me you sided with them. That she watched you get into a car with several other Arasaka members," Vik raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're telling me that wasn't true."

V hesitated. He rubbed his temples, as if trying to recall exactly what had happened. Vik could tell he was struggling, giving him a few moments to recollect himself.

"It's… it's not what it sounded like though," V said, trying to defend himself. It was hard when it appeared Vik's mind had already been made up, and was against him from the start. "I didn't mean to hurt Misty, I would never," he said, looking towards the empty room. 

"V…" Vik sighed, having that tone in his voice like a parent about to scold a child. "Doesn't matter what your intentions were, you hurt her, and you hurt me too, I can't believe you would side with them," Vik continued, V's chest seizing up as he was spoken to. "Where the hell have you been for the last ten years?" 

"I was given two choices Vik; I could either come back to earth and die after a few months, or be stored on an engram and be brought back later. I… I wanted to live Vik. I just woke up yesterday," he said.

Vik readjusted how he was sitting, rubbing his eyes a few times. 

"I'll forward word along to Misty, I may have her contact lying around here somewhere, but honestly I doubt she will speak with you," the ripperdoc said, and V understood. "And it would probably be best if you didn't contact me anymore V," he said, the merc staring off into space as the words sliced through him. "I'm sorry V, but… I'm sure you understand why."

"Yeah, no, I… I get it," V said, although it didn't hurt any less that he saw why. 

"If I hear from Misty, I'll forward your contact to her," he said before the line cut out entirely.

V sat in silence for several long moments, his brain trying to process it. Thunder rolled through the skies outside as he stood up, glancing out the window at the world outside. Heavy rain pelted against the glass, sliding down it. The entire sky was a deep gray, nearly black at this point as the city was soaked instantly. A flash of lightning danced across the skies, lighting up the dark apartment.

He watched as the roads below became slick with rain, the lights of the city reflecting off of the puddles that formed on the streets. He loved the rain, loved watching the city slow down, watch as people ducked inside away from the rain. The reflections, the smell of rain across asphalt, the feeling of wet shoes on tile as he would enter a building- the mat by the front door not drying the soles of his boots off fully. 

Exhaustion pulled his body down as he let out a yawn, not bothering to cover his mouth as he did so. Traveling was tiring, deciding it was a good time to go to bed. 

As he allowed his eyes to sip closed, a pang of hurt filled his chest. He wished Misty was still here. He wished that he could hop on the bike and go apologize to her for everything. It was all he wanted right now, to stand in front of her and apologize. 

Despite how tired he was, he didn't want to go to bed. Pushing himself to his feet he threw his boots back on, leaving the room, sprinting towards the elevator. 

The rain hitting the ground outside filled his ears as he hopped down the front concrete steps of the megabuilding. Rounding the corner, he glanced at the small alleyway where Brendon had once been. Rain bounced off of his shoulders, seeping into his hair as he ran down the street. His lungs burned as he ran faster, boots pounding against the concrete sidewalks. Optics glanced at the trash that lay on the side of the road, empty crushed soda cans and deflated take out boxes. 

His body ached as he went around another corner, the place where Misty's shop stood where it always had, some sort of other shop had gone in. But he didn't bother to look at the name, but he saw that they were closed for the evening. V went around back, looking at the staircase that went up to the roof, covered with a gate with a large lock now. 

It was a struggle, forcing the gate to break beneath his hands, but he managed, prying the gate open and slipping into the stairwell. His face was cold, hands swiping the excess rain from his cheekbones. Ascending the stairs, he thought of Misty. Then he thought of Johnny, both of them perched up on the roof talking about their final game plan. 

Johnny insisted on V calling Rogue for help.

V had the final say, deciding to go with Hanako for help.

The chairs that were once up on the roof were now gone, but he didn't mind. He put one foot up on the ledge glancing across the city with a deep breath. He ignored the rain that pelted him, not making any motion to even try to keep himself dry. He pulled his jacket sleeve up, eyes narrowing at the tattoo Johnny had put on him after a wild night out on the town. 

At the time, he thought he was making the best decision. But now that the aftermath was settling in, he was noticing that perhaps he didn't make the best choice after all. 

Frowning, he looked at Vik's shop below. Shame made his stomach lurch, attempting to shake it off he focused his attention back to the city. Using his optics, he snapped a photo of the cityscape before him. Thunder boomed overhead, feeling it vibrate deep in his chest. 

He looked up to the sky overhead, feeling the rain hit his face as he closed his eyes, letting it wash over him. 

Despite everything, he missed this city. 


	3. Dry Humidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting used to being back in Night City, V decides it is time to reach out and visit Panam and the Aldecaldos. Panam isn't too pleased with his decision nearly ten years ago.

V wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he woke up in the morning. Perhaps a missed call? Perhaps a voicemail? Any form of contact with the outside world. But his notifications were barren as he peeked his eyes open the next morning. No call from Misty. He couldn’t blame her. The bed creaked as he rolled over onto his side, letting out a deep exhale. 

He didn’t really want to get out of bed, wanted to lay there as the sun would rise and set again, listening to the sound of cops banging on other peoples doors, as car alarms went off in the parking garage down the street. At first he could never get sleep in this building, tossing and turning, pulling his blankets up over his face as if it would somehow silence the busy world outside. 

But as time passed, he grew used to it. The loud shouting and gunshots just being background noise, like an air conditioner running in the next room over. 

The minutes crept by and grew to be an hour as he lied there, wondering what he should do today. It felt odd, waking up and having no missed calls or texts regarding gigs or side jobs. He looked once more to the tattoo on his inner forearm, eyes narrowing at it before sitting up. 

It was hard to believe that Johnny was gone, that the biochip had been pulled from his previous body, Johnny being ripped from him before being sent off to be destroyed. He made a face as he wondered if Johnny felt it happening. If Johnny stood in the corner of the room, watching as the doctors began removing the chip from its host. He let his eyes slip shut, rolling over onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling. 

He couldn’t stomach the thought of having to call Rogue and tell her what had happened, he would rather jump from the roof of the megabuilding than do that. She was smart enough to probably figure out what had happened by now, wherever she was. 

His bare feet hit the carpet as he stood up, deciding that he shouldn’t just lie in bed all day. He had gone through so much to live, and he shouldn’t waste a second of it. Stepping out of the apartment, he wondered what happened to Jackie’s bike. Now that he thought about it, what happened to all of his belongings? 

_ Where is Johnny’s gun? _

__ He quickly typed out a message back to the person that contacted him yesterday. 

**Where are my personal belongings? I know I had things on me before I went to space.**

He sat on the front step outside, the cool concrete slowly seeping through his jeans as he did so. It didn’t take too long for a message to come back. 

**All of your belongings were stored at the Arasaka Facility in Night City, in a locker, in the basement. You may ask the front desk to assist you in retrieving your things. Make sure you bring your Arasaka ID card with you for verification.**

He nodded, calling Delamain for a ride downtown. He really didn’t feel like walking the whole way down there. 

He loved the cityscape of Night City, looking up at the massive buildings that stretched up into the sky, so tall that they shielded parts of the city from the sun during the day. The skyscrapers seemed to have grown taller while he was away, some of the familiar storefronts now changed into something else entirely. He shouldn’t be too surprised, a lot can happen to a city in ten years. 

The taxi pulled over to let him out, V looking up at the massive steel building that bore the Arasaka name across the front of it. Glass windows spanned the entire front of it. 

He felt severely out of place as he ascended the large stairs up front, the glass door opening for him automatically. He knew he didn’t belong here, in an Arasaka building, but he needed his things back. 

Several guards glanced over at him, giving a quick scan, V standing still as he was waved through and into the lobby. Thankfully there was no line as he went up to the front counter, sliding his ID across the counter. It felt foreign to see his own picture on an Arasaka ID, and once again he experienced the odd feeling as he remembered that this technically wasn’t his body. And that technically wasn’t his face either. 

“I’m uhh… here to collect my things. I heard they were put in storage here,” V explained, the woman behind the counter tapping on the computer a few times. 

“Of course, we will have someone escort you to the lower levels to retrieve your things,” she said, handing the card back. 

V had to will himself to pick it up. 

The guard that escorted him was silent, which V was thankful for, the both of them standing in pure silence as the elevator began to descend down several floors. 

“Locker B12,” the guard said, giving a nod as V stepped out of the elevator, scanning across rows upon rows of lockers. He wondered if this was where employees kept their belongings as well, he had a hard time imagining that these were all for people who became engrams. 

It didn’t take him long before stumbling across his locker, swiping the ID card and listening to the lock click and the door swung open. V quickly grabbed the pistol from the small shelf. It felt like it had only been a few days ago since he had fired it, taking down Adam Smasher with it- he didn’t want to use anything else, for Johnny. But in reality it had been ten years since it had last been fired, now being stored in a locker to be forgotten about. 

A duffel bag was tossed in there as well, clothing and ammo set inside. 

He slung the bag over his shoulder, heading back towards the elevator. 

“You have a vehicle parked in the garage,” the guard said as the door slid shut, going up several floors. 

“A car?”

“A bike,” the man answered, V nodding. There was no way that they tracked down Jackie’s bike for him. 

The parking garage was quiet and cold, a shiver racing down V’s spine as he stepped off the elevator. 

“The exit is towards the South, I assume you can get out of here on your own,” the guard huffed as the elevator doors closed once again, leaving V alone. His footsteps echoed throughout the concrete structure as he ran towards his bike, breathing increasing as he tossed the cover off of it. It looked just like the day he got it from Jackie’s garage. His fingers traced across the seat, remembering Jackie working on it in one-hundred and ten degree heat. 

_ “It’s never a bad day to work on the ride,” Jackie grinned, wiping a massive amount of sweat off of his forehead. V shook his head.  _

__ _ “You should be indoors you gonk, it’s hot, you’ll get heatstroke,” he countered, Jackie letting out a loud laugh.  _

__ _ “It’ll be worth it for my baby,” he said, tossing a wrench into the tool box and pushing himself to a standing position.  _

__ _ “How about you take a break, I’ll order us some pizza and you can cool off.” _

__ _ “Deal, but only if I get to decide the pizza,” he gave in, v not minding in the slightest.  _

__ V pulled a shard out of a compartment that was on top, quickly putting it in his port without even second thinking. 

  
  


**V,**

**While tracing the engram, we detected that this vehicle came up a lot, and had good memories associated with it. I had someone in town track it down for you, and kept it in storage in case you would want it when you got out.**

**If you are reading this, that means the engram was a success, and I thank you for trusting me.**

**Hanako**

He tugged the shard out, pushing it into his pocket. So, Hanako went through the trouble of finding his bike in Night City and had it stored for him. He wondered what the game plan would have been had he not waken up successfully. 

Sitting on the bike, he leaned on the front of it, deep in thought. 

_ “God, Jackie would be so disappointed in me if he were here right now. I didn’t make it big, I hardly even made it. I have no gigs, no friends,”  _ he thought to himself, starting the bike up and driving out of the parking garage. 

* * *

  
  
  


As much as he loved driving in town, he loved driving out on the outskirts and the freeways. 

The sun was slowly setting behind him, the dry heat slowly lowering to something much more tolerable. He was sure that people were used to the temperatures, but he couldn’t imagine living out here. 

He hoped that the Aldecaldos hadn’t moved since he last saw them, turning onto a dirt road that led even further away from town. He shot a text towards Panam, just in case. 

**V: Hey**

**Panam: Who is this?**

His stomach dropped, the bike coming to a standstill on the side of the road as the dust from behind him quickly caught up, shrouding his vision for a moment. He wished he had brought some water with him, his throat dry and starting to ache from the dry heat. 

**V: Very funny**

**Panam: I’m serious**

**Panam: Who is this?**

The motor idled beneath him, rubbing both eyes. Even Panam had deleted his contact information. He debated if this was a good idea or not, perhaps she had moved on. Perhaps it would be best to leave her alone. 

**V: It’s V**

**Panam: Yeah, right**

**Panam: Prove it, anyone could say that**

**V: I’ll be there in a minute then, already en route**

**Panam: We’ll see**

  
  


The engine hummed back to life beneath him as he went further down the road. The skies melted into bright reds and oranges, the clouds in the distance turning purple and blue. After several minutes, the Aldecaldo camp came into view. The camp looked much larger since he had seen it last, nearly three or four times the size by now. 

Panam shielded her eyes from the dust as the bike halted, V stepping off, nearly falling off in the process. 

“Oh my god,” she whispered, “It’s really you,” she said, running up to him quickly. A smile spread across his face before a harsh stinging pain raced across his cheek. “You fucking idiot!” She shouted, V instantly taking a step back. Several other Aldecaldos were now suddenly very interested in what was going on, stopping working on their cars in favor of seeing what the commotion was about. 

His fingertips grazed across his red cheek, the slap nearly bringing tears to his eyes. 

“Good to see you too,” he muttered, watching Panam cross her arms in front of her chest.  _ “Oh god she’s pissed,”  _ he thought to himself, suddenly regretting coming all this way to see her. Perhaps he should have called first. 

“Where the fuck have you been?” She asked, V trying to shake the thought of everyone staring at him. 

“I, I’ve been on a biochip, I just woke up, Panam I-“ he started only to have her roll her eyes at him. The wind blew up more dust between them, V rubbing his eyes as they became irritated. “I know it’s been a long time, but, I wanted to see you,” he said, noticing that Mitch was now coming to see what was going on. 

“Well you shouldn’t have bothered, I don’t want to see you,” she said, acting like she was going to lunge at him, Mitch quickly grabbing her shoulder. 

“Set a good example Panam, others here don’t know the history,” he pointed out, V noticing that there were quite a few new faces in the crowd that was now drawing. "Be nice, please."

“I’m sorry Panam, I thought… you said we were family," V said, eyebrows knit together. 

“Family doesn’t side with Corpos, V,” she spat. “Now get the hell out of my sight,” she said before storming off, the crowd parting as she made her way through it. 

“Where you been man?” Mitch asked. 

“In space, on a chip,” V answered, Mitch stepping in closer so others wouldn’t hear. 

“Is it true… V? You sided with Arasaka?” Mitch asked, the words felt like a knife in his heart. 

“I… I didn’t have many choices,” he said, shaking his head. “Mitch, I thought I did what was right.”

“Sometimes what’s right for you, isn’t right for everyone,” he said. “She needs to blow off some steam,” Mitch continued, V nodding. “But for now, I think it’s best if you leave- before she comes back with Saul,” he whispered, V able to take a hint that even Mitch wanted him to leave.

“Uhh, yeah, I get it,” he said, pretending to shrug it off, trying his best to stop his chest from seizing at the familiar feeling of tears in the corners of his eyes. “I’m glad things are still going strong here,” he said before turning on heel, Mitch watching as he got back onto his bike, vanishing into the distance. 

By the time he got back to town, the sun had fully set, the bright fluorescent lights filling the town, throwing it into an artificial daytime. He rubbed his eyes, not noticing that hot tears had started to slide down his face. 

He sent one last text message. 

**V: I’m sorry, Panam. I never meant to hurt anyone.**

**You have removed Panam from your contacts**


	4. Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing an advertisement for Kerry Eurodyne's tour, V decides to stop by.

Even the food of Night City had changed, the once greasy five-cheese pizza was hardly edible, tasting more like cardboard as he forced himself to eat it anyways. He knew he was hungry, and he knew that he needed to eat something to keep moving. It made him feel nauseous afterwards, holding onto the side of the trash can he threw the box into for a few moments as he steadied himself. 

It had been several days since his interaction with Panam, Mitch had texted him the next morning, saying he was glad that he was alive and well overall. Even if he didn’t agree with his choice, at least he was still going. It did make him feel better, quite a bit better, at least. 

He sat on a bench for a while, trying to will the heavy feeling in his gut to go away. Food certainly had changed quite a bit, and it had gone up in price overall. 

The Arasaka ID card felt heavy in his wallet, wondering if he could use it to get into the fancy corpo restaurants- the ones that the bouncer would kick him out if he even got too close to the front door. He berated himself for even thinking of using it for a reason like that, as if he really wanted to be sat at a table next to a bunch of snobby corpos. 

He was sure it would taint the taste of the food overall. 

  
  
  


Days went by as he roamed the streets, noticing just how many things had changed. There were a lot more police out and about than last time. One had scanned him, only to quickly apologize for doing so. 

He figured it was because Arasaka popped up with his name now. He sat on the bench as he overlooked Night City, watching people as they roamed the sidewalks, driving on their way to clubs and restaurants at the end of the day. He peered up at the massive skyscrapers that filled downtown, the bright lights of advertising changing casted colored glows across the streets, reflecting off of the car's polished surfaces. 

His eyes caught sight of a large advertisement that seemed to span the entire height of a building. 

_ Eurodyne; Third Conflict _

__ _ Kerry.  _

__ He looked at the dates, the tour was coming close to its end, but the next three days were for Night City. V quickly pulled up the ticket buying website, only a handful left for tomorrow's show as he nabbed a ticket, quickly downloading it.

He looked up at the clear sky, noticing how hard it was to see the stars. For once, he missed the view that he saw in space, how he could see every star in the sky, peeking down at the earth below. 

* * *

The music was loud, leaving a deep hum and vibration in his chest with every loud slam of the bass. This seemed more like Johnny's kind of scene than his, leaning against the bar, a drink tucked tight in his grasp. 

He stayed towards the back, knowing it would be best if Kerry didn't see him. He was just there to see him, and then slip out the door once he had seen the rockstar was alive and well. 

"You guys ready?" Kerry shouted from on stage, V's heart pounding in his chest. Or was that from the bass? He couldn't tell, and frankly, he didn't give a fuck. "Tonight's the end of my tour," Kerry was met with a crowd of boo's and shouts, Kerry laughing on stage as he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be like that, means the next one will be coming up!" 

V bounced off of the bar, downing his drink quickly before setting the empty glass on the counter of the bar, tossing a few eddies as a tip to the bartender before making his way through the crowd. 

Kerry didn't look like he had aged a minute in the ten years he was gone, which shouldn't surprise him at all, but it still did. For a moment, he had to remind himself that he had been gone for ten entire years. Music filled the air as Kerry started playing, the crowd shouting and screaming. V was relieved that Kerry was still performing, even ten years later, even going on successful tours.

Kerry beamed as he looked into the crowd, his pulse accelerating. There was no place on earth he would rather be than on stage doing what he loved. Nothing made his heart soar like looking out at all the ecstatic fans losing their shit over him. 

His blue eyes locked with V's, his blood instantly running cold as he recognized the merc in the crowd. V shuddered, quickly backing his way through the crowd to leave. He shouldn't have come here. He mouthed a quick apology as he went for the exit.

In an instant, the music was cut. Background vocals were shut down as he switched songs. Shame and guilt caused V's chest to seize, hot tears threatening to slip down his cheeks. 

He stopped as he hit the door, recognizing the new song instantly. 

It took him back. 

The smell of sea salt. The sound of the yacht's engines churning. The gentle sound of Kerry's guitar over the sound of the water around them. The sun setting in the distance. He turned on heel, looking up at the stage, Kerry still looking at him. Hurt shone in his eyes as he played the song that he wrote with V in mind all those years ago, playing it for him on the yacht.

_ "I can't leave, not when he's looking at me like that,"  _ V thought to himself. Security nudged him. 

"You V?" The man asked, V swallowing heavily. 

"Depends who's asking."

"Eurodyne asked us to bring you backstage," the security said. 

"Alright," he agreed, although he had a feeling it was a god awful idea. He ducked into the backstage area, leaning against a large amp that wasn't currently being used. 

"Thank you for coming out Night City!" Kerry shouted, the entire building erupting into loud screams and cheers. 

Kerry ducked into the back, sliding his guitar off and handing it to the nearest security guard, his boots hitting the small steps that led off the stage. V's brain was thrown into overdrive, not sure exactly what to say. 

_ I'm sorry for leaving you. _

__ _ I should have messaged you before I left.  _

__ _ I wish I had messaged you the second I came back.  _

__ "Hell you been?" Kerry asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Never mind, that doesn't matter," he said, quickly changing the subject over to something else entirely. V couldn't exactly read Kerry's expression, somewhere between pissed and relieved is what he would guess it to be. 

"I'm sorry, Kerry," V whispered, Kerry rubbing at his temples. 

"When were you gonna tell me you were back?"

"I didn't wanna just send you a text… I wanted to see you in person, calling you didn't feel right. I'm glad to see that you're still doing what you love," he said, deciding then to explain himself. If anyone deserved an explanation, it was Kerry. "I… I wasn't given many options, either I would die, or I could wait and come back later," V explained. 

Kerry was silent, obviously trying to process the information. 

"I see," he whispered. "And… Johnny?" He asked, V hesitating. 

_ "What would Johnny want me to say?"  _ He thought to himself. He had looked Kerry up out of genuine curiosity, noticing that there was nearly a three year gap from 2077 to 2080 where Kerry didn't produce any music. 

And he had a feeling he was somewhat responsible for it.  _ "He's suffered enough because of me,"  _ he thought, looking over to him. 

"He's still there," V lied, hating the taste of the words on his tongue, "just quiet and he can't take over, he's here somewhere, said your guitar needs a tune," V said, Kerry laughing. V couldn't dare think about causing him any more pain compared to what he had already endured. And he knew that Kerry wouldn't take it well if he knew that Johnny was gone for good this time. 

Kerry tugged V into a tight hug, pressing his cheek against his shoulder, V hesitantly hugging him back, Kerry shook in his hold. 

"I missed you, so much," Kerry muttered. "I had people looking all over for you," he admitted. "But you vanished without even a trace, I tried calling you but, you never answered." 

"I've been on a biochip for ten years," V admitted, holding him tight to him. "I'm so sorry for leaving you," he added. "You didn't deserve any of this." 

"I don't care about any of that, I'm just glad you're okay," Kerry said, looking up at him. V ran a hand through Kerry's hair gently. He felt awful, of everyone he abandoned, he felt the absolute worst about how Kerry got treated because of his actions. "I missed you, so much," he added, tears beginning to shine in his eyes, V quickly wiping them away with his thumb. 

"I didn't want you to get hurt, if I came back, I would have only had six months with people," he explained. 

Kerry leaned up, V ducking back at the last second, evading the kiss. 

"V…" Kerry muttered. 

"I'm tagged as Arasaka now, I don't want to ruin your rep," V explained, Kerry shaking his head. 

"I don't care," Kerry said. "One last kiss goodbye," he said before pressing his lips to V's gently, lovingly. , V kissing him back, hands dipping down to wrap around his waist as their chests were pressed together. All the other sounds of the club were ignored, the place practically going silent as they kissed gently. It was evident that Kerry missed V, judging by how tightly he was clinging to him. 

V leaned back, continuing to wipe the tears from Kerry's cheeks now. He knew that Kerry was torn and hurting, V's arms falling off of his side. V's heart shattered as Kerry stepped back, shaking his head. 

"V, do me a favor. Just leave, you're both good at that," Kerry muttered, V looking down at the ground like a child having been scolded. V's knees hit the ground as his body gave out, tears running down his face quickly. "Tell them I'm doing an encore," Kerry said, turning heel back to the stage. 

He didn't look back. 

* * *

The sun shone in through the large window as he glanced out at the city outside. The smell of coffee filled the small apartment as Takemura adjusted his grip on the mug in his hands. 

"You could have told me to travel to you," Takemura said, turning and looking at Hanako, Oda waiting outside to ensure no one would interrupt their conversation. "It would have been safer." 

"I do not mind traveling, especially considering the matter," she said, Takemura bringing the cup to his lips, taking a deep sip. It wasn't unbearably early, but he was more focused on the fact that Hanako came to his apartment in Tokyo to speak to him. "I am certain you remember a certain mercenary that we came across in Night City ten years ago."

"V," he nodded, setting the cup down on the low table. "I remember him."

Hanako smiled.

"He is awake."

* * *

V rolled over in his bed once more, he felt restless, antsy, and anxious. He sighed as he pushed himself from his bed, rubbing his face several times. He was tired, yet wired to be wide awake. It was nearly three in the morning, so he decided to just not bother trying to sleep anymore. 

The past few days had been rough, and he debated putting his name back out there to get some gigs to take his mind off of things. But part of him told him it would be a bad idea for right now, until things settled down. 

_ Incoming call: Misty Olszewski.  _

__ V's pulse increased as he hit the Accept button, lying back down in bed, knowing he was probably going to need to be sitting. 

"Hey, V," she said softly. 

"Hey, Misty," he said, rubbing his eyes. 

"Sorry to call you so late, I had a dream, and I think it told me to call you," she said, V knew it was probably very early morning for her as well. An argument outside of V's apartment distracted him, listening to things slowly quiet down. 

"Alright," he said, he wasn't going to doubt that, he knew Misty believed that the universe worked in unusual ways. 

"I know it's… been a while, but do you mind if I give you a reading?" She asked, holding up a familiar tarot deck. "I haven't touched it in years, but… I don't know, something is pulling me towards the deck."

"Sure, go ahead," he nodded, Misty tugging the cards free from the cardboard sleeve casing. He could hear soft music through the line, no doubt something Misty was playing. He pulled the blankets up over him, suddenly feeling cold. 

"Alright, let's begin," she said, she sounded tired. She held up the first card, flipping it around. "The fool." 

**Unknown Number: V**

"The fool represents a new beginning, but also means beginner's luck," she explained, V swiping away the text message that had popped up as she spoke. He stared off into the distance as she pulled up a second card. "The devil."

**Unknown Number: It is Takemura.**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me over on twitter @TakemurasBurger


End file.
